


Errored Encounter

by WyvrnaKindSoul



Series: Hiding In The Night [7]
Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Gen, Hiding in the Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvrnaKindSoul/pseuds/WyvrnaKindSoul
Summary: How Nightstar, Dream, and Ink met Error and Blue.





	Errored Encounter

Nightstar, Dream, and Ink sat at a fire in a cave. Nightstar looked at Ink with disbelief while the shorter skeleton told his story.

“No, fucking way,” Nightstar threw more wood into the fire, “how can a place like that be possible?”

Ink shrugged, “It just exists, I’ve been there a couple of times. Dream believes me.”

“Well,” Dream stretched, “a void of whiteness and no sense of time does sound far-fetched, but if there’s really a threat as dangerous as Nightmare, we can’t just ignore it.”

“But how the hell do we get there?” Nightstar crossed his arms.

“I’ll take you two there soon, but be prepared, you may not like what you’ll see.” For the time they’ve known him, Ink seemed serious for the first time.

-

The next day, Ink agreed to lead Nightstar and Dream to the rumored “Anti-Void”. They looked around, wandering the empty whiteness.

“This place is eerie,” Nightstar noted, “are you sure there’s someone in here?”

Dream looked up, looking afraid, “Make that a few someones.”

Ink and Nightstar looked up, both looking mortified; souls belonging to monsters and humans were suspended high in the air by blue strings.

“What the hell?!” Nightstar summoned his staff, immediately on guard.

“Freaky,” Dream had his bow in hand, “who or what does this?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” A new voice called throughout the void.

The three spun around, seeing a glitchy skeleton swinging on blue strings facing them.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the artist skeleton himself, dragging along some new anomalies.”

“You know this guy?” Nightstar asked the shorter skeleton.

Ink nodded, his giant brush in his hands, “Error, destroyer of universes.”

The glitchy skeleton grinned, “What brings the artist and anomalies to this place?”

“’Anomalies’?” Dream risked asking, receiving a frown from Error.

“Mistakes, things that shouldn’t exist.” He pointed a finger at the three, specifically Dream and Nightstar, “Like you.”

“Dream, we should go.” Nightstar stepped back, a wall of red glitchy bones shooting up behind him.

“No, no,” Error’s smile grew, strings pouring from his fingers, “We’re going to have some _fun._ ”

Three glitchy gaster blasters appeared, aimed at the trio. They dodged, spreading throughout the white void.

Dream drew his bow and aimed at Error, a blue arrow hitting his shoulder.

The skeleton hissed at the pain, the arrow glitching out of existence as strings shot around Dream.

Ink swung his brush, colorful paint cutting through the strings, “Don’t let them tie around your soul!” Ink warned, charging right up to Error.

Nightstar held his guard, cutting through any strings or bones that came his way. He sped his way to under Error, hoping to catch him off-guard.

He jumped up to slash at him as a gaster blaster appeared in front of him shooting Nightstar into a surrounding tower of bones, holding him in place.

“Shit!” Nightstar slashed at the bone cage, having no avail of breaking them.

 _Wait, why aren’t the bones glitchy?_ He thought. Is there someone else here with them?

Dream kept shooting arrows at Error while Ink kept cutting away at the strings. Error only laughed at the two, enjoying the scene.

“Such weak little mistakes can’t even take on one skeleton. How does that goopy freak keep losing you if you can’t even stand in one fight?”

Suddenly, a normal gaster blaster blasted Dream and Ink, catching them off-guard.

“What the-“ Dream held himself up on his bow.

Nightstar tried to per through his prison, trying to find who else was there.

He spotted a short figure, eyesockets blank and empty with a blue outline and a face that practically cried for help. Blue strings were tied around the skeleton’s soul.

The second person was a Sans form an Underswap.

Dream and Ink looked at the skeleton with fear in their eyes.

Error grinned even more, “I think it’s time to introduce you to my little puppet. Anomaly #11, Blueberry.”

Blueberry’s left eye glowed blue, an array of bones and blasters appearing behind him.

“Dream!” Nightstar shouted, struggling to escape the cage of bones.

Strings tied the bones closer, minimizing Nightstar’s space, “Quiet you.” He commanded.

Ink dove in front of Dream, creating a shield of ink as the bones and blasters fired, enveloping the two in white as if they vanished into the void.

Nightstar was frantic, he pushed the tight bones as much as he could.

Error noticed, dropping down to the imprisoned skeleton and facing him.

“You are just an annoying little anomaly aren’t you.” He expression turned from playful mad to annoyed and angry, “You would make a fine new puppet,” He grinned again, strings seeping through the bones and around Nightstar’s soul.

Ink struggled to keep his shield up and the ink started cracking. Dream looked worried behind him, his positive aura shrinking each second.

Ink took one of his hands away from the brush, weakening his shield to take a red vial from his sash. He took a sip, all the anger and motivation he needed returning.

“Dream, can you keep Error busy once I drop the shield?” Ink shouted over the cracks breaking more each second.

Dream nodded, summoning his bow.

Ink immediately dropped the ink shield, charging through the blasters and bones straight to Blueberry.

Dream slid to the side as the blast came barreling towards them. He drew his bow at Error, only for Nightstar to barrel into him.

“Night-“ Dream froze, seeing his best friend attacking him, blue strings around his neon blue soul.

Nightstar had an expression on his face Dream hasn’t seen in a long time.

Visibly afraid.

“Dream, get out of here!” Nightstar shouted, swinging his staff at Dream. “Now!”

Dream kept dodging away from Nightstar, not willing to fight back nor leave his closest friend.

Ink swung his brush at the skeleton, attempting to cut his strings.

“Please…” He heard the blue armored skeleton mutter, “Leave. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Ink faltered, leaving an opening for his opponent to trip him, aiming a bone at his chest.

Tears flowed from Blueberry’s eyes. He could tell he was scared as much as Ink himself.

Ink kicked the bone from the skeleton’s hand, grabbing his brush and slashing paint through the strings.

Blueberry’s soul vanished into his body, his eyes turning from the black sockets to white eyelights appearing.

He collapsed to the ground, the bones and blasters disappearing.

“Are you okay?” Ink rushed to him, picking him up.

Blueberry was silent for a moment, “Y-yeah. You freed me.”

Ink smiled, “Of course I did.”

A slash of neon blue magic flew between them. The two turned to see Nightstar attacking Dream. His soul was tied with blue strings.

“Shit!” Blueberry backed away, “Error has him now?!”

Ink’s eyes turned to red exclamation marks, “That can’t be good can it?”

He shook his head, “When Error’s strings are around your soul, you can’t move. He controls your every move.”

Ink summoned his brush, “Stay here and make sure Error doesn’t recapture you.”

Blueberry nodded, summoning a bone to keep himself on guard while Ink charged at Nightstar.

For the first time in 119 years, Nightstar has never been more afraid.

He couldn’t move himself; he didn’t want to hurt Dream. And worse, he was afraid of the others getting a good look at his soul.

Dream kept backing away from Nightstar, he too understood Nightstar didn’t want to hurt him.

“Oh come on,” Error teased, enjoying moving Nightstar around like a puppet, “I wanted a fight, not some yellow chicken unwilling to fight.”

Nightstar’s arm raised to slash Dream, hitting him this time. His staff’s crescent end turned into a spear, aimed directly at Dream’s chest.

“Bye-bye,” Error chimed, Nightstar’s stiff coming down onto Dream’s chest.

“NO!” Tears seeped from Nightstar onto Dream, neon blue tears mixing with golden blood.

Ink charged at him, knocking him over and away from Dream.

Nightstar got up, yellow blood dripping from his spear.

Ink was angrier this time, he swung his brush, ink blinding Nightstar.

“Ink! Get him! Not me!” Nightstar yelled, aiming at Ink as if he weren’t blinded.

“Not gonna work artist,” Error smiled even more, “Gotta try harder than that…”

Ink growled, swinging more at Nightstar.

A bone suddenly darted past Error, making him make Nightstar slip.

Blueberry stood there, aiming bones at the glitchy opponent.

“YOU?!” Error screamed, his fists near clenching, “They freed you?!”

“I’m tired of you controlling others!” Blueberry shouted, “I want you to leave them alone!”

Blueberry’s blasters blasted against Error’s, Nightstar stayed immobilized while Ink tended to Dream.

Error finally had enough, “AUUGHH! YOU MISTAKES ARE SO INFURIATING!” He raised his hand, Nightstar being dragged to him. “I’ve had enough, I’m going to show you how far I can go!”

He clenched his fist, Nightstar’s soul tightening. He yelled out in pain, scaring the three below.

“Nightstar!” Ink called. He looked back at Blueberry, “Take care of Dream! I’ll save him!”

Blueberry shook his head, running up to Error and summoning a bone, “Hey Error! Over here!”

Error turned to the skeleton, still clenching the strings around Nightstar’s soul, “What now?!” A gaster blaster fired at Blue, but he dodged and tossed his bone towards Error, hitting him in the head.

He covered his face, tightening the strings even more.

“AGH!” Nightstar choked, “Just end him already!”

Blue jumped onto Error’s blaster, jumping on more until he reached him and his hostage.

He raised his arms, a sharpened bone in hand; and swung it through the strings, breaking them.

“NO!” Error screamed again as Blue carried Nightstar to Ink and Dream.

Error summoned gasters blasters around the four, ready to fire at any second.

Ink grabbed the three, creating a puddle of ink and dragging them down into the puddle as the blasters fired.

Ink breathed heavily, rushing to Nightstar and Dream to heal them.

Blue was in a daze, collapsing onto the grass. “Oh, it feels so good to feel grass again!”

“Are you two okay?” Ink looked genuinely worried for the two.

Dream clenched his bleeding chest, “Y-yeah, I’m alright.”

Nightstar gasped for breath, checking to see if his soul was still out.

“You guys’ never seen Error before?” Blue went over to Dream and Nightstar.

“No shit,” Nightstar said after he was certain he could control himself again. “In my 119 years of life, how have we not heard of that bastard?!”

Blue was about to answer, but paused, “You’re 119?”

Nightstar’s eyes widened, “Shit, uh, yeah I guess. I have an extended lifespan, no more questions about my age.”

Blue snorted, “You’re welcome for saving you from Error.”

Nightstar calmed a bit, “Sorry, I’ve never faced someone like that bastard before. He’s worse than Nightmare.” Nightstar went over to heal Dream’s wound.

“Who’s Nightmare?” Blueberry asked.

Dream looked down, “My brother,” He explains his story, Nightstar healing him as he talked.

Blue listened with intent, studying the three’s faces as they told the story.

“Y’know,” Dream added, “we could use someone like you on our team.”

Nightstar opened his mouth to protest, but Ink splat ink on his mouth, silencing him.

“R-really? Why me?” Blue asked.

“Well, we don’t think there’s anyone else other than you or Ink who knows about Error and can stop him, especially you.” Dream smiled, “What do you say?”

Blueberry beamed at the offer, “Of course!”


End file.
